1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of electrostatic discharging overshoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years the speed and sensitivity of manufacturing processes has increased and the locations of manufacture may be decentralized and characterized by varying levels of outside infrastructure. Moreover, even with adequate infrastructure, traditional methods of electrostatic charge dissipation may be expensive and unreliable. Rapid manufacturing may generate electrostatic charges which for safety and other reasons require discharging. In addition, accumulated electrostatic charges may be detrimental to sensitive processes. Given the above, traditional methods of electrostatic discharging may be largely inadequate. The present invention relates to an electrostatic discharging overshoe that will facilitate the discharge of electrostatic charges under a variety of circumstances.